monster_galaxy_exilefandomcom-20200213-history
Hell Island Quests
page is a WIP Press Onward Description Task: Defeat the Mogas. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Player: Real Rick! So Otho got you with his Dimensional Cube Thing, too, huh? Real Rick: I suppose so. It's bad news for the people back home. You and I were the only tamers strong enough to overthrow him in the first place. Let's pair up to get across this island. There's a reason they call it Hell Island. I'm going to look for a high point where I can spy ahead. You clear the road ahead and capture any Mogas you can. task Real Rick: I'm glad you got a little more experience with your new team because we've got trouble ahead. Survey the Surroundings Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Rosette Hills. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: You want the good news first or the bad news? Player: Hit me with the bad news. Real Rick: A demon lord named Carnage runs this place. He's probably going to crush us into cinders and feed us to spiders. The good news is that the road to his lair is filled with vicious Mogas. Player: That sounds kinda bad too. Real Rick: It sure is! Unless you tame the Mogas and use them against him. Let's get going. The Rosette Hills are our next stopping point. task Real Rick: This would be a great place to stop and enjoy a sandwich. I like to treat myself to a Reuben now and then. Boruff's Dilemma Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Boruff's Dilemma. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script (incomplete) Real Rick: We've almost made it to Boruff's Dilemma. I heard of this place from a witching woman--I thought it was just a legend. It's named for a powerful warlock known as the Lord of Dogs. He invented the hot dog. From there we can push on or explore this island and reap the power of its native Mogas. Watch your step at Boruff's Dilemma--who known how many hot dogs might still be there. task Master Hell Island Description Task: Earn all 27 stars on Hell Island. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Carnage: A tamer has wandered into my domain! How delightfully naive. As you might have guessed from my infernal appearance, I am Carnage, ruler of this land. I will torment you personally later; for now, I will let my minions do that for me. I challenge you to master Hell Island, earning all 27 stars my kingdom possesses. task Carnage: You...did it? I hope spiders fall on your head and build webs in the back where you can't see! Capture Carnage Description Task: Capture Carnage at Cursed Slope. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Real Rick: Time to turn the tables on that monster Carnage. What he doesn't want people to know is that he is actually a Moga. Player: How did you find out? Real Rick: I was snooping around his lair. Turns out all those skulls are fake. They're actually Starseeds he painted to look like skulls. Total phony. We can find Carnage at Cursed Slope, tame him and high tail it out of this lava-filled heckhole. task Real Rick: The Starseed is still warm to the touch. That's one fiery Moga. Explore the Outskirts Description Task: Defeat Jackalope, Winja, and Umbranine at the Falls of Abaddon. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: The outlying areas of any territory are a good place to check for helpful items. I bet you can pick up a few Starseeds if you can defeat the Mogas at the Falls of Abaddon. task Real Rick: Good find, tamer. Those will come in handy hunting the diabolical beasts roaming this sweaty world. A Gora Phobic Description Task: Capture Gora at Lover's Leap. Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script Real Rick: As you can tell by my countenance, I am none too pleased with our situation. I am, however, happy I caught a Gora. If you want to have a cool Moga--which you DO--take your Starseeds out to the Lover's Leap. Tame Gora at the Lover's Leap and claim a piece of Hell Island as your own. task Real Rick: You're turning Otho's bizarro dimension against him, one Moga at a time! Pwee Hunt Description Task: Defeat Pwee 5 times at Lover's Leap. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script (incomplete) Carnage: Perhaps it is strange for me to come to you with this request, but I'm going to do it anyway. I am a strange man! An insolent creature called Pwee is defying my reign. It would look bad if I handled this personally. Could you help me maintain my power by chasing down five Pwees for me at Lover's Leap? Defeat Carnage Description Task: Defeat Carnage's team of Mogas (Powerbear, Hellhound, and Heartbreaker) at the Lair of Carnage. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Carnage: So, you survived. Player: Yep, and I need to get past you, too. Carnage: I wonder, do you have the concept of private property in your dimension? The idea of "home"? This is my home, tamer. Why do you get to trample all over it as you see fit? What if I was not fully dressed when you let yourself into my residence and you saw my fire parts? Perhaps it is true that privacy only exists on Hell Island. Very well! Taste my wrath! I will vanquish you and your trespassing ways at the Lair of Carnage. task Carnage: Take your leave, tamer. I cannot stop you, apparently, though I command the very fires of heck itself. Build a Powerbear Description Task: Capture Powerbear at (Misfit Toys). Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: While you were taking down the big guy I plotted our route out of here. Up ahead is some kind of Island of Misfit Toys? Not my scene. I like my toys fully functional and pleasing to the eye. You seem like kind of a weird kid, though, so maybe you'll like it. Dip your toes into the Island of Misfit Toys by taming Powerbear. task Real Rick: Grats on the Powerbear, tamer. I'm going to fall back and try to avoid the weirdness of this place. Good luck out there! Capture Soulcleaver Description Task: Capture Soulcleaver at Rosette Hills. Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script (incomplete) Real Rick: Heh, I knew mastering Hell Island wouldn't be too much for you. Never believe what a man with fire for a tummy says. The wise old crone who told me about the warlock Boruff also told me a Master of Hell Island can tame a special Moga. I believe if you visit the Rosette Hills the fearsome Soulcleaver will reveal himself to you. Category:Quests Category:Hell Island